Más fuertes
by Dana-89
Summary: Artemis ha superado cada problema, excepto Orión. Quizás Holly pueda ayudarle. Traducción de Stronger.


**Antes de empezar, me gustaría decir que este fic no es mío, que está traducido del inglés, y es de Midnightindigo. La historia original se llama "Stronger", por si preferís verlo en versión original.**

**Thanks to Midnightindigo to allow me to translate this fic.**

**Gracias a Midnightindigo por permitirme traducirlo. **

Yo vagaba por los pasillos, buscando una habitación específica. La encontré, (la habitación 444, lo que significaba que la cosa iba mejorando), pero cuando abrí la puerta, estaba vacía. La cama estaba hecha, estaba compulsivamente ordenada, pero su ocupante estaba desaparecido en combate por el momento. Fruncí el ceño, y busqué por la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas, y el armario estaba lleno de trajes en varios tonos de gris, azul y negro, con corbatas y bonitas camisas colgando al final. Los zapatos de vestir estaban en el suelo, justo debajo. Al final, un poco aplastados (pero no arrugados), colgaban un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Solté un bufido. Así que no estaba llevándolos. ¿Pero dónde estaba?

Volví al pasillo, con mi cara como una máscara de tristeza. -¿Dónde está Artemis Fowl? –pregunté a una enfermera que estaba pasando. Él tenía que estar por algún sitio de por aquí.

-El maestro Fowl ha anunciado muy melodramáticamente que la comida aquí era repugnante y que mejor iba a buscar sustento a otro sitio. Él no nos dijo a dónde iba a y salió corriendo antes de que pudiésemos preguntárselo.

Suspiré cuando la elfa desapareció y me di la vuelta. Como si Artemis pudiera aparecer de repente en la madera. D'arvit Fangoso…

Me quedé quieta. ¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar en él como en un Fangoso? Sólo tenía quince años. Era un Fangosillo [esto no se cómo traducirlo, porque es un juego de palabras con Mud Boy y Mud Man]. Pero aún así no lo había llamado nada relacionado con el fango en mucho tiempo, a menos que estuviese realmente enfadada con él.

Como estaba justo ahora, me recordé a mí misma. Tenía que encontrarle, antes de que el pequeño paciente mental paranoico esquizofrénico con un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo matase a alguien, incluido a sí mismo.

Fui a mi vehículo de reconocimiento y me puse el casco que había dejado descartado sobre mis oídos. Usando varios guiños de ojos rápidos, seleccioné la opción de video mail para tener contacto con un centauro que podría ser capaz de ayudarme.

-¡Hey, Holly!, ¿qué tal? –preguntó tan pronto como su imagen apareció en su visor.

-Estoy buscando a Artemis, él no está en su habitación y una enfermera me ha dicho que salió para tener una comida decente. ¿Tienes imagen en vídeo?

Él me puso mala cara, a la vez que tecleaba en su amado y pasado de moda, teclado manual. Yo personalmente prefiero en v-teclado, pero él no quería deshacerse de su anticuado equipamiento, incluso aunque fuese el que había dicho que estaba obsoleto. -¿Qué, no dices hola? ¿Ningún "qué pasa, cómo está tu esposa"?.

-He hablado contigo hace veinte minutes, y ya hemos cubierto eso en nuestra anterior conversación. En serio, trata de encontrarle. Él puede herir a alguien.

-Con un poco de suerte, será a sí mismo –murmuró Potrillo, dirigiéndome una sonrisa de caballo.

-No tiene gracia. ¿No tienes nada?

Él escaneó su pantalla, por debajo de la cámara. –Nop, nada en ninguno de los tipos de sitios ordinarios, no en los restaurantes de Refugio, no en una calle, no en un túnel. Imagino que no necesitas que vayas más lejos que a Atlántis, ¿no?

Puse mala cara, más para mí misma que a nadie más. –No, imagino que no está en Atlántis. _dudo que esté lo bastante loco para ir cerca de los túneles tampoco, pero gracias.

-De nada. No te preocupes por esto. Le diré a alguien (No a Camorra, no te preocupes) –añadió al ver mi expresión –y ellos lo encontrarán. Él no puede haberse ido, está en Refugio en algún sitio. Sólo ve a casa y relájate, ya estamos trabajando en ello. Has tenido un día muy largo. Tranquila.

Arrugué la nariz, con enfado. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que puede sentarse y relajarse. Eso era por lo que trabajaba en Reconocimiento. Potrillo sabía eso, por supuesto. Esperé un minuto y luego solté aire. –Bien, hablamos luego.

Conduje a mi apartamento, bostezando. En el momento en que presioné mis dedos en el teclado de la puerta, la puerta se abrió fácilmente, y fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba desbloqueada? Yo recordaba específicamente haberla cerrado cuando me fui por la mañana. Cogí mi Neutrino y entré de puntillas, sin hacer ruido.

Mis orejas puntiagudas captaron el sonido suave de alguien respirando. Las respiraciones sonaban regulares, por lo que la persona estaba consciente, y venían de frente mía, en la sala de estar, quizás. Continué, esperando a un ataque. No había ningún indicio de que la persona supiese que yo estaba allí, pero no podía estar segura.

No había puerta entre las dos habitaciones. Me asomé al interior para ver a alguien tirado en el sofá. Me quedé en blanco. ¿Qué?

Cuando entré en la habitación, descubrí a una persona, demasiado alta para ser un hada, dormida en el sofá, sus pies colgando fuera en el final. Su brazo colgando por el borde, pálido, incluso para un elfo; incluso para un elfo que nunca haya estado en la superficie.

Sonreí. Me alegró que el fuese tan blanco. Pero de nuevo, estaba tan activo como un troll en invierno.

Hablé a mi casco. –Potrillo, está bien, le tengo.

Él respondió al instante, vigilando el apartamento – ¡Oh! ¿No es mono? –se rió por lo bajo. Corté la conexión y me puse en cuclillas, hasta el nivel del chico en el sofá.

-Artemis –susurré, sacudiéndole el brazo-. Artemis, levántate.

Él se dio la vuelta, girándose a un lado. -¿Holly? –Murmuró -¿Qué está pasando?

-Estás en mi sofá. Creo que has venido aquí y has entrado. Acabo de llegar a casa.

Él parpadeó varias veces, mirándome, con sus ojos disparejos asombrosamente claros para alguien que se acaba de despertar. -¿Por qué estoy en tu apartamento?

-No lo sé –me encogí de hombros-. He dejado de cuestionar tu razonamiento para cualquier cosa.

Él se sentó y de nuevo me sentí pequeña, como yo siempre hacía cuando estaba junto a él. Incluso sentado, yo era pequeña. Me puse en pie a toda prisa para acortar la distancia. Él no se dio cuenta en su estado de cansancio.

-Así que, ahora que estás levantado, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

-No puedo decirlo –respondió con cuidado-. ¿Qué día es hoy?

Se lo dije y asintió inmediatamente. –Oh.

-¿Oh, qué?

Él parecía frustrado cuando replicó. –La última cosa que recuerdo era que iba a dormir la noche anterior a la clínica. Eso significa que Orión es más fuerte de lo que solía ser.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Yo duermo y el emerge. Solía ocurrir con los shocks eléctricos, ¿te acuerdas?

-Me acuerdo –dije, escondiendo una sonrisa. Me acordaba. Demasiado bien.

Él no se dio cuenta de mi sonrisa cuando hundió su cabeza en sus manos, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. –No puedo soportar cuando él tiene el control-. Dijo con frustración. –Yo no tengo la misma experiencia de las cosas. Es como si tuviese lagunas en mi memoria. Es como… si fuesen ecos.

Puse mi mano en su hombre. –Lo sé, Artemis. Está bien, vamos a arreglar eso. Confía en mí.

Miró hacia arriba, y sonrió de manera genuina. –Gracias, Holly. Sus garantías, aunque infundadas o idealistas, con apreciadas.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo dar las gracias a una persona. –le dije sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Tu brutal honestidad me ha llegado.

El sonrió, medio dulce, medio vampiro, y decidí que era la única persona que podía hacer eso en todo el planeta sin parecer completamente inestable. La ironía es que él era inestable, y esa era posiblemente la única razón de que pareciera completamente dulce.

-Así que, ¿qué pasa ahora?- se preocupó, estirándose y bostezando-. ¿me llevas de vuelta a la clínica?

-No, creo que puedes quedarte un rato. Además, soy demasiado vaga para llevarte de vuelta ahora mismo, y creo que Camorra tendrá mis bellotas en su despacho si te dejo usar el coche.

-Cosas de la PES –asintió-. Lo comprendo. Bien, mientras me quedo aquí, ¿tienes algo de comer?

-Por supuesto que tengo comida, genio. –le espeté-. ¿Piensas que vivo del aire o algo así?

-Muy gracioso. De verdad, me muero de hambre. La clínica sirve peor comida que en mi colegio.

-Y exactamente, ¿con qué frecuencia estás en el colegio?-pregunté dubitativamente-. ¿Qué podrías aprender?

- Yo suelo pasar una semana o dos –replicó-. Y no aprendo nada, salvo que cada uno de los profesores es un completo idiota.

Ladeé mi cabeza, mirándole, estrechando mis ojos con una sonrisa. –Qué bonito. No es de extrañar que te enviasen al manicomio.

-Y en el estado que estoy ahora, parece muy poético –suspiró-. ¿Comida? –preguntó

Me dirigí a la cocina, sin preocuparme en comprobar si me seguía, aunque podía oír que lo estaba haciendo. Él parecía más grácil que lo que solía ser, y empecé a sospechar. La única vez que no lo ví tropezar con sus propios pies fue cuando Orión tenía el control (Artemis no era precisamente atlético, por lo que orión debía de haber poseído esa particulel chico no habar habilidad) pero el chico no había dicho nada de doncellas en apuros o matar dragones, por lo que no tenía ninguna razón para creer que no era él mismo en este momento. Sólo para estar segura, me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a el, poniendo mi mano en su pecho. Él se paró de repente.

-¿Quién eres tú en este momento? –le pregunté.

Él me dirigió una sonrisa de vampiro. –Soy Artemis Fowl Segundo.

Lo miré sospechosamente, pero sabía por experiencia que Orión no podía poner la mirada de chico demoníaco (al igual que Artemis no podía poner la mirada inocente), así que seguí caminando.

Hice algo de café (si, las hadas bebemos café). –Sinceramente, espero que no estés esperando algún tipo de carne –le informé.

-Por supuesto que no, capitana. Yo estoy bien informado de los hábitos de las hadas. Deberías saberlo. Tomaré lo que tengas de sobra.

Saqué algo de pan y mantequilla. Él levantó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario-

Saqué un cuchillo para la mantequilla del armario. Él se estiró para cogerlo, pero yo lo recogí. –No lo creo, chico loco. Nada de objetos punzantes para los pacientes mentales.

Él estrechó sus ojos al mirarme. – ¿No estás siendo graciosa esta noche?

-Lo estoy siendo, gracias por darte cuenta. –Yo unté la mantequilla en el pan y le alcancé una a él.

-Salud, capitana –dijo, levantando el pan burlonamente antes de morder un poco.

-Tampoco tienes permitido beber, genio.

-Lo tengo, realmente –protestó con una sonrisa torcida al masticar-. Tengo 18, después de todo.

-Verdad –asentí acordándome. Me recosté en mi silla. Así que, ¿aún no tienes ni idea de por qué orión te trajo aquí?

-No una que quisiera compartir –sonrió, e imitó mi movimiento. Yo fruncí el ceño en su dirección-. Y confía en mí, no es algo que tú quieras oír tampoco. Es Orión de quien estamos hablando.

Levanté las manos rápidamente. –Sí, siento que el mundo preferiría que Orión mantuviese sus pensamientos para él –lo miré-. Si tú estuvieses buscando comida, ¿dónde hubieses ido?

-Aquí no, desde luego –él levantó su rebanada de pan y fruncí el ceño un poco más-. Aunque probablemente estaría condenado al ostracismo por cualquiera que conociera en un restaurante de los alrededores, así que no sería una comida de mucho placer de todas formas. Mejor comer pan y mantequilla en la compañía de amigos que un banquete con el enemigo y la oposición.

-Muy bien. Así que… ¿es hora de ir a casa?

-Pensaba que eras muy vaga, capitana Canija –sonrió él.

-Tú puedes quedarte si quieres, supongo. Pero si se hace muy tarde, probablemente tenga un accidente, y luego tendrás que esperar aquí toda la noche.

-Tu sofá es bastante cómodo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo.

Él se terminó el último bocado de su pan y se paró de repente, mirando la pared y andando hacia ella. Yo fruncí el ceño en su dirección, girando mi cabeza en su dirección mientras pasaba por mi lado. –Ummm, Artemis, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Tienes una vista preciosa –comentó, parándose en la puerta de mi balcón. Yo no estaba segura de por qué el arquitecto había puesto un balcón en mi apartamento (estábamos en Refugio, bajo tierra, después de todo) pero yo no me preocupaba demasiado porque el alquiler era decente. Nunca había puesto un pie fuera, para ser honesta. No tenía idea de lo que Artemis estaba hablando. No es como si yo saliese fuera y me pusiese a mirar las estrellas. Pero Artemis abrió la puerta y salió fuera. Yo gruñí y me levanté para seguirlo.

-Hey, chico loco, ¿vas a saltar o algo? –le pregunté. Él se quedó parado en el borde del balcón, mirando por encima de la barandilla hacia la calle. Había unas pocas hadas fuera aún, a pesar de que eran casi las nueve de un jueves. No era exactamente el tiempo ideal para ir a por una Hora Feliz.

-Incluso aunque fuera a hacerlo, no habría forma de que me suicidase desde esta altura –razonó-. No harñia más que romperme algunos huesos.

-Bueno, eso es un pensamiento alentador –me reuní con él, dejándome caer sobre la barandilla-. Supongo que no estás tan loco, entonces.

-No, soy más fuerte ahora. La única cosa con la que tengo que seguir lidiando es con Orión.

-¿Y por qué orión está siendo un problema tan grande? –me preocupé.

-No lo sé. El informe del Doctor Argón dice que soy incapaz de reconciliarme con el hecho de que, me guste o no, orión es una parte de mí, pero yo soy plenamente consciente de eso. Él insiste en que yo no puedo manejar los rasgos de personalidad que orión tiene y que es por eso por lo que mi mente precisamente nos divide, lo que es ridículo. Es solamente el complejo.

-Bueno, quizás tenga razón –razoné-. Quizás ambos tengáis razón. Probablemente ambas cosas.

-¿Probablemente? No entiendo qué está causando todo esto, con excepción de la culpa. Es una locura.

-Hay un montón de locura por aquí últimamente, ¿no te parece? –enarqué mis cejas, y él bajó su mirada para mirarme, tratando de analizar el tono de mi voz.

- Yo ya no estoy loco, capitana, sólo herido –él se llevó una mano al pecho, herido.

Yo puse mis ojos en blanco. –Vamos, Artemis. Sabes que es verdad.

-Muy bien.

Nos quedamos mirando Refugio durante un momento. Supongo que de una manera extraña, era precioso. Las luces dieron al cielo cavernoso, demasiado alto, un reflejo débil que lo había parecer que estábamos boca abajo en lago. Podíamos ver casi todo el camino a la plaza de policía desde aquí. Apenas pude distinguir las luces brillantes de un vehículo de policía aparcado fuera. Pero mientras miraba, después de un momento, él bajó la cabeza, y empezó a dibujar un círculo con el dedo en la barandilla.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté. No me gustaba que estuviese haciendo algo tan sin sentido.

-Yo solo… -empezó rápidamente, entonces paró y tragó saliva antes de continuar-. Quizás el Doctor Argón esté en lo cierto.

-¿Qué?

-Quizás yo esté equivocado y él tenga razón acerca de mi condición. Quizás soy incapaz de tratar con las emociones que Orión representa. Porque orión tiene razón también; puede que no me guste, pero es parte de mí. Yo solo trato con el mundo mucho mejor. Con un poco más de tacto –él sonrió débilmente.

-Lo sé. Orión solo necesita un poco de ayuda, quizás algunas lecciones de gracia social. De todas formas, tienes que considerar cuál es el problema, enfrentarte a las emociones que estás evitando, y entonces estarás bien.

El asintió, sujetando la repisa firmemente. Él había parado de dibujar círculos, lo cual era un buen síntoma. –Supongo que he estado evitándolos durante demasiado tiempo y no es fácil realmente enfrentarse a ellos. La negación no es fácil de sobrellevar.

-Piensa sobre lo que estás negando y sólo permítete creer en ello. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para convencerte a ti mismo –lo miré con cuidado mientras él asentía. Él parecía estar dándole vueltas. Un minuto después él se giró hacia mí y yo asumí que iba a ejecutar una idea conmigo.

En ese momento, incline la cabeza suavemente y presionó los labios con los míos.

Yo casi salté de mi piel con el contacto, pero no pude escaparme fácilmente, ya que me presionó contra él, y me encontré a mi misma devolviéndole el beso. Fue electrizante, y cada pensamiento en mi cabeza se dispersaron como si hubiesen sido borrados. Sus labios eran suaves y él me besaba con tanta pasión que yo no tenía más remedio que responder para fundirme con él.

Finalmente se retiró, dejándome sin respiración. –Bueno, eso resuelve el problema –dijo de manera casual.

-¿Qué-qué problema? –mi mente estaba confusa y ni siquiera podía concentrarme en lo que estábamos hablando antes. Despacio, me fui dando cuenta de que estaba probando un caso.

-Yo no sabía si te amaba realmente o no. Orión tenía razón, pienso en ti todo el tiempo. Él tiene razón sobre muchas cosas, me he dado cuenta hace un minuto. Yo aún no apruebo sus métodos para expresar esas cosas, pero estoy de acuerdo.

Lo miré boquiabierta. -¿De qué estás hablando?

Él sonrió, y fue una sonrisa muy parecida a las de Orión, desprovista del rasgo demoníaco de Artemis. –Me has ayudado, Holly. Me has hecho más fuerte –él colocó su mano sobre la mía y cogiéndola gentilmente. Todavía estupefacta, le permití tirar de mí hacia él. Me pregunté si Orión había tomado el control en los últimos cinco segundos, pero lo miré directamente a los ojos y supe que era él mismo. Se había curado completamente. Orión se había ido.

Y ese fue el momento en el que empezamos a besarnos de nuevo.


End file.
